jmnfandomcom-20200214-history
Custody Wars: Part 2
|airdate=November 13, 2015 |length=46 minutes, 1 second |prev episode="Custody Wars: Part 1" |next episode="Christmas in Monkeytown" }} "Custody Wars: Part 2" is the ninth episode of the first season of ''Monkeytown'', and the ninth episode overall. It is the final episode of Season 1. In this episode, "tensions mount in the Snortleson family as Buck and Karen prepare for the custody hearing, and Bradley and Jasmine find themselves trapped at their insane grandmother's house. Meanwhile, Taylor steals Jasmine's date with Bruce." Production After the release of Part 1 in summer 2015, production on Part 2 was intentionally stalled due to time constraints. The wait period between parts has been highly criticized for being roughly three months long. On October 5, 2015, it was announced that Bennett Joel would be co-writing the episode along with resident screenwriter Samuel Anderson. The new writer said, "I wrote most of the scenes involving Jasmine, Taylor, and Bruce. Let's just say...all three of them start getting even more vicious, and it does not end well for anybody...you'll be shocked."Joel, Bennett. (2015, October 5). [https://sites.google.com/a/andersonx.com/allthingselwood/home/monkeytownseasonfinale Monkeytown season finale...] Filming finally began on October 6, 2015,Monkeytown Facebook page. (2015, October 6). Filming has begun for Custody Wars: Part 2 and the Monkeytown Facebook page released a statement saying that the episode would be released on October 31, 2015. However, the post was deleted on October 29, and the release date was tentatively rescheduled to November 7, 2015.Joel, Bennett. (2015, October 30). Monkeytown update (+new blog!) On November 3, 2015, the Monkeytown Facebook page posted a link to the official "Custody Wars: Part 2" trailer on YouTube.Monkeytown Facebook page. (2015, November 4). Monkeytown shared a link. The trailer gave a preview of many scenes from Part 2, including setting a new release date: November 11, 2015.YouTube. (2015, November 4). Monkeytown Season Finale - Trailer. On November 11, 2015, a limited audience was given an exclusive screening of the episode. Unlike the trailer had promised, the episode was not released online until November 13, 2015.YouTube. (2015, November 13). Monkeytown :: S1E9 "Custody Wars: Part 2" Plot Karen woke up and assumed that the events of "Custody Wars: Part 1" were a nightmare. She noticed that Jasmine and Bradley were not in the house, and she panicked She met Buck in the kitchen, who tried to calm her down by giving her tea. Overwhemled, Karen gasped and crumpled to the ground. Meanwhile, Doris Harpingsquire, Jackson Pillsbury, Jasmine Snortleson, and Bradley Snortleson were riding in the police car. After Jasmine's complaints, Doris explained that Child Protective Services was giving the children to Queen Kong Snortleson, their grandmother. Back at the Snortleson house, Karen was having an explosive tantrum after she realized that her "nightmare" was true. Karen and Buck started to blame each other, and the argument heated up. Karen threw Buck against the wall, breaking a family photo. Buck finally pleaded with Karen, and convinced her to calm down. Buck reminded Karen of the custody hearing, and assured her that they would get their children back. The police car pulled up to a a small house in shambles. Jasmine, Bradley, Doris, and Jackson got out of the car and were introduced to Queen Kong. Characters *Karen Snortleson *Buck Snortleson *Bradley Snortleson *Jasmine Snortleson *Jackson Pillsbury *Doris Harpingsquire *Queen Kong Snortleson *Grouch Groucheberger *Bruce McGwire *Taylor Coolman *Stinky Snortleson *Stench Snortleson *Conga Snortleson (mentioned) *Snorty Snortleson (mentioned) *Rosemary "Brownfeather" Beansworth *Felix Baboon *Gordon Pillsbury *Monisha Brown (mentioned) *Smokey Beanbum *Chad Gross *Carl Schwartz *Mrs. Schwartz (voice only) *Humphrey Dooberton Copyright issues On May 2, 2018 or sometime earlier, the episode was taken off YouTube due to a copyright violation. It is not clear what warranted the violation besides the fact that is content from Warner Music Group. The episode has not been lost, and still exists as a downloaded file. Stuffie Studios is currently trying to remedy the situation and make the episode watchable again. Reception Quotes Trivia *To date, this is the longest episode from any Miaverse web series. Crowd '' }}